Merry Weather, Take Care
by I.idora
Summary: Kanata sacrifices his umbrella for Miyu on a rainy day and catches a cold. Will Kanata be better in the morning with Miyu taking care of him? One-shot. Read and Review.


Author: I know I promised in my other story that I'll be writing about "Miyu and Kanata dreams" but I ran out of ideas of what Miyu could possibly write for their essay in school (spoiler) so I'm putting that on hold

**Isidora:** I know I promised in my other story that I'll be writing about "Miyu and Kanata dreams" but I ran out of ideas of what Miyu and Kanata could possibly write for their essay in school (spoiler!) so I'm putting that on hold. I pray I'll get a better idea soon. For now, I can't let this other idea slip away so I hope this will do.

I appreciate all of my readers (thanks for the hits!) but reviewing will definitely encourage me to continue writing and will feed my underfed ego (ha ha!). This hasn't been proofread so your reviews would help me correct my mistakes. This story is dedicated to my reader-reviewers who left me a review in "The Evil Gang's Bubble Gum Bazooka and Miyu's Hair". Thanks for leaving a review!

By the way, I'm a one-shot type of writer. Please don't expect that my stories will have continuations. Whatever is written there is to be left open-ended so it's for you to decide. If you wish to continue where I left off, I encourage you to do so. Just let me know so I will be able to read it too. Without further ado, happy reading!

**Merry Weather, Take Care **

"Wow! It sure is sunny today! It's the perfect day to go shopping for groceries!" Wannya said instinctively as he peered through the window to check the weather.

"I highly doubt that." Kanata remarked that as he joined Wannya in the kitchen, already in his school uniform.

Wannya wrote not only his checklist of errands but also the list of things he would buy before he looked up at Kanata. "But the weather news report said that today will perfectly sunny. I don't know what you mean." Wannya laughed a little at Kanata's stubbornness.

"Are you taking Ruu with you to shopping?" Kanata asked.

"Well, I can leave when you two have gone back from school. It is very tiring carrying all the groceries up those stairs anyway and watching over Master Ruu to top it all off can drive me insane even though I am a very capable sitter pet." Wannya grinned as he praised himself.

"Kanata!" Miyu panted as she opened the door to the kitchen.

"Are you done with your algebra homework?" She asked her eyes pleading, still in her pajamas.

Kanata glared at Miyu.

"I was supposed to do it but… but…" Miyu looked like she was not prepared for her excuses. "Please! You have to help me!"

"You know if you get started you might be able to finish something."

"I'm a lost cause. You're the one good at these things. You should lend your sweet, little cousin your homework or you'll look bad." Miyu said trying to be convincing, desperate beyond reason.

"Who's my cousin?" Kanata's eyebrow twitched.

"Alright! I promise to do the toilet-cleaning for a week!"

"That won't do." Kanata said calmly as he started eating breakfast.

Miyu's eyes started to have waterfall-tears. "What else do you want me to do?"

Kanata's eye gleamed. "Well, there's just this other thing."

Miyu started jogging in place unable to contain how fast time ran, ready to pounce at Kanata's math notebook the moment he's given his last condition.

Kanata took out his math notebook and swayed it in the air. "You really want this huh?"

"Kanata! Just tell me what you want me to do! I'm running out of time!"

"The temple hall needs cleaning. You should be able to do that with all your energy."

Miyu blinked. "That's too much!"

"You don't seem to want this too much. Alright then..." Kanata moved to place it back in his bag.

Miyu took the notebook in a flash.

'_He's really taking advantage of the situation.' _Miyu thought helplessly.

"Alright I'll do it!" In a flash, she was gone.

"Mama?" Ruu floated to Kanata; sleep still in his eyes as he rubbed it.

"Well, she still has homework to do it's best for you not to disturb her first." Kanata said as he patted Ruu's head, who seem to understand what he was told.

Kanata stood up from his seat and slung his bag across his shoulder. "I'll be leaving now."

"Papa!" Ruu said as if trying to tell him to get back home soon to play.

"Be a good boy, okay Ruu?"

Ruu squealed happily as Pepo hopped on his head.

Kanata's eyes seem to have dropped at the thought of what Ruu meant by his laugh. _'Does that mean he won't cause trouble, but with Pepo around…"_

Kanata shook his head, he had nothing to worry.

"Wannya, just tell Miyu to bring an umbrella when she leaves."

"Does it really look like it's going to rain, Kanata. Miyu doesn't seem to mind the sun." Wannya still debating with the idea of rain.

"I can't explain it either. I just feel like it's going to happen."

Wannya muffled an "Oh."

"I understand. I will tell her." Wannya said as he followed Kanata to the door. "Please be careful!" He added cheerfully.

--+

"Miyu! It's almost 7:30! You'd better hurry!" Wannya called as he made Miyu a sandwich instead that she could just swallow whole on the way to school, sighing as he looked at the plate he prepared for Miyu. "As a sitter pet and guardian of Miyu at the same time, I will have to impose discipline. She can't just go around wasting food that people have prepared for her. It's just inconsiderate."

Wannya heard loud thuds through Miyu's room. He sighed. "I guess it can't be helped."

He looked at Master Ruu, wondering how he would treat him when he is in his teenage years. Tears formed in Wannya's eyes. "Master Ruu, just the thought of you growing up makes me…"

Ruu approached Wannya and patted his head.

"Oh Master Ruu!" Wannya started crying a river.

"Wannya!! I'm leaving now!!" Miyu shouted.

Wannya snapped out of his reverie. "Miyu! Wait! I made you a sandwich!"

He wagged his tail like a propeller and sped into the door to meet Miyu, who was jogging in place again, readying herself for the sprint.

"Thanks Wannya!"

"Miyu! Kanata said you should take an umbrella with you!"

Wannya blinked for a millisecond and she was gone. Traces of sand that she trailed were the only evidence that she has passed through that way.

"I wish she had the same energy when doing chores." Wannya sighed, thinking to himself that he'll bring the umbrella himself if it rained after lunch.

--+

"Miyu! You've got a…" Nanami searched for the right way to say it so as not to embarrass her.

"You've got bird poop in your forehead." Aya finished.

Miyu laughed loudly between her pants for breath before collapsing comically in her chair.

"I hate math."

"Your parents are both involved in sciences with a lot of computations. I wonder who you take after." Nanami laughed, teasingly.

Miyu wiped her forehead with her handkerchief. "I don't know. Sometimes I think I'm not their daughter." She sighed.

Miyu stared at Kanata, hoping he would feel her looking and she could just throw his notebook to him.

"My Miyu!" Nozomu's face appeared all of a sudden in front of Miyu's.

"Nozomu! Don't scare me like that! I almost had a heart attack!"

"Oh. My Miyu! Do I make your heart beat? Say no more. I accept your love!" Nozomu said as he presented to her a red rose. "Please accept my gratitude."

His smile sparkled.

'_This guy is impossible.'_ Miyu thought.

"Miyu! My math notebook?" Kanata said as if on cue to save Miyu from Nozomu's declaration of love, which he professes to every woman he sees.

"Here. Catch! Thanks!" Miyu said as she threw it like shooting a ball in basket. Her aim was imperfect though because she hit Santa, who was standing right by Kanata's seat.

Christine watched the events before her. She clutched her hands against her chest like she would when she watched soap operas.

'_Miyu, she just returned Kanata's notebook.'_

The mechanical screws in Christine's imagination started to work.

In her mind was Miyu and Kanata together in Kanata's room pulling an all-nighter to do their algebra homework, sitting closely to each other that they could hear every heart beat and breath.

'_Miyu this is how you do it."_ Kanata instructs her.

Miyu continued to gaze at him.

'_Miyu what are you staring at me for?'_ Kanata said as he dropped his pen and came face to face with Miyu, whose face was shy and red.

'_I'm sorry Kanata. I know you want to help me with this. I just can't help myself with you this close to me.' _Miyu said looking away.

'_I'll just leave my notebook here. I already did my homework. You can copy off me. I'll leave now if you don't want me here.'_ Kanata said hiding the hurt in his eyes. He stood up but was stopped by Miyu's arms hugging him from behind.

'_No Kanata. Please don't leave me. It's not you, it's me. I just can't think about anything at all when you're around because I…"_

Kanata turned to Miyu, facing her when her grip of him loosened. _'I understand Miyu. I feel the same way too.'_

Miyu looks up to his eyes.

"And they embrace! And just stayed that way all night!!" Christine said, dragon fire in her breath as she carried the seat with their classmate on it above her head.

Everyone went in panic, especially the boy who felt he was in a deadly roller coaster ride without a seatbelt.

"Hello class. What's all the noise for?" Miss Mizuno said as she skipped to her desk.

Christine blinked. "Oh dear me. I must've lost my control again."

She put their classmate and his seat down and patted him head because spider webs got caught on it from the ceiling.

The boy blinked.

"I'm so lucky I don't sit next to Christine." One boy said.

Miyu's sweat dropped.

"I wonder what it was about this time though." Nanami said.

"Christine is very imaginative. Do you think she should write Aya?" Miyu said.

Aya trudged back to her seat, thinking of competition.

--+

The last rings of the bell rung announcing the end of classes but everyone was stranded on the way out of school.

"Who knew it would rain? We had such a nice weather the whole day!" One of the students exclaimed.

"Yeah I know and the rain couldn't have picked a better time too, dismissal of all times!"

"So does this mean we're all stranded here until the rain stops?" Aya asked Nanami who was disappointed because she has wanted to go to the sale in a clothing store she always buys from.

Nanami sighed.

"How did you know? It was all over the news this morning that we'll have fair weather!" Santa said as he eyed Kanata, holding an umbrella.

"I told you, it was just a hunch I had this morning."

Kanata looked at Miyu. "Where's yours?"

"I- uh… I didn't know I was supposed to..." Miyu stammered, resigned at the thought that she just might have to wait for the rain to stop before she could go home.

"Santa we'd better get going."

Santa smiled. "It'll be fun to walk in the rain. Hopefully it floods so I could do flood combing."

'_Santa and his taste for hobbies'_ Miyu, Aya and Nanami thought at the same time.

"Miyu" Kanata tossed his folding umbrella, which Miyu caught. "You don't need to run so don't trip."

With that, Kanata and Santa ran in the rain.

Miyu followed Kanata with her gaze.

All the girls swooned. "Miyu you're so lucky to be his cousin!"

Miyu blushed as she looked at the umbrella in her hand.

Christine appeared. "Where's Kanata?"

Everyone moved away from her, thinking she was going to make up some story and go berserk again.

Miyu laughed, to ease the tension building up on her. "Well, he left already."

Christine's faced turned sad. "That's a shame. I was hoping we could share my umbrella and walk in the rain under it."

Christine took out her umbrella and it turned out to be as huge as the school roof.

Everyone looked at her in awe.

"I couldn't risk any part of Kanata getting wet under the rain. Now, what do I do with this useless thing?"

The student body all of a sudden swarmed around her, asking her to walk with them to their houses since they all just lived nearby.

Miyu's sweat dropped again and looked at the umbrella. _'Stupid Kanata, we could've fit into this umbrella. He shouldn't have run in the rain. He'll catch a cold.' _

Nanami and Aya approached her.

"We'll be walking with Christine. She saved us big time." Nanami said, winking.

"Take care on your way home Miyu!" Aya waved as the rest of the student body walked with Christine.

--+

"I'm home!" Miyu called out as she closed the door behind her.

"Welcome home Miyu!" Wannya answered from the TV room.

Miyu entered the TV room and was greeted by Ruu, who was flying to her for a hug.

"Kanata turns out to be right. Rain was really going to pour. I couldn't even go out to buy groceries. It's a good thing I have stacked up on some canned food. That will have to do for tonight. I'm so glad I went to the Ramen Sale last week! It does you good to know about these sales to Miyu. Clothes aren't everything you know." Wannya paused from his preaching to find Miyu, Ruu and Pepo gone.

"No one really cares about what I say in this house!" Wannya said in despair as he tuned back to the soap opera he was watching on TV.

"How could he leave her alone in the middle of nowhere just like that? That's so cruel!" Wannya reacted to the scene on TV.

Miyu passed by Kanata's room. She wanted to thank him but protested against it when she felt her heart pound and her face heat up. She walked to her room.

Ruu floated in front of Kanata's room. He knew Miyu wasn't mad but something lingered in the air which told him your earthling parents are acting different.

--+

"So it's just ramen for tonight." Wannya sighed. Without groceries for him to prepare a meal, he felt like there was nothing to do especially with Miyu and Kanata around to amuse Ruu.

"Where's Kanata?" Miyu finally had the courage to ask.

"He hasn't left his room since he got here." Wannya said, reading the worry in Miyu's eyes.

"I'll go check up on him."

"I'll go too." Wannya followed behind her.

"Kanata?" Miyu said as she knocked on the dark room but there was no reply.

"Alright buddy boy, I'm coming in." Miyu said as a warning. She opened the door and found Kanata curled to his side, a blanket over him.

Miyu ran to his side. "Kanata? What's wrong?"

Kanata opened his eyes slowly. "Miyu?"

Miyu touched his forehead. "Kanata! You're burning up!"

Kanata covered his head with his blanket. "I'll be fine. I just need to rest. Go now. You might catch it too if you stay any longer."

Miyu looked at her vulnerable housemate. _'You really shouldn't have given me that umbrella.'_

She stood up and left his room. Kanata shut his eyes for a state of dreamless sleep.

--+

"Kanata?" Miyu whispered softly, shaking him weakly to wake him. "You have to eat."

Kanata moaned.

"Alright I'll leave it here. I'll just go and buy you medicine. I'll be back in a while. It seems like all your medicines in the medicine cabinet are all expired." Miyu said as she stood up.

Kanata heard the loud pitter-pattering of the rain in the roof. He grabbed Miyu's wrist.

"Don't be nuts. You can't go out with this kind of weather."

"But… but I have to get you medicine. It's my fault you're sick. I can't just let you." Miyu choked her words out.

Kanata sat up, still holding Miyu's wrist. "See I'm fine. I'll eat and rest. It'll be gone tomorrow. Just don't go out."

"But –" Miyu opened her mouth to debate against not being allowed to go out because of the weather. She had to do what she had to do.

Kanata looked at her. "Miyu while you're here, I'm responsible for you. Don't be so hardheaded."

"Thanks for the concern though." Kanata smiled. He let go of Miyu's wrist and took the noodles in the cup and started to eat.

"All finished." He said as he emptied the cup.

"I'll get you some tea." Miyu stood after picking the empty cup, dissatisfied about how things turned out. _'You need medicine but when you put it that way. I can't let you worry.'_

"How is he?" Wannya asked Miyu as she poured some tea in the kitchen.

"I'm not sure. He still has a fever though."

Ruu flew to Miyu's side to cheer her up. "Daa!"

"I don't know what to do, Miyu. I know everything about Master Ruu but Kanata…" Wannya said, tearfully.

"Don't worry about it, Wannya. I'll cover it." Miyu smiled weakly as she filled a basin with water and basked a face towel in it.

"Can you just bring the tea to his room? I'm using all of my hands you see." Miyu ordered Wannya.

Wannya nodded.

"Everything will be okay. Go to sleep you two." Miyu told Wannya and Ruu as she entered Kanata's room upon finding the two watching Kanata sleep.

The moment they left, Miyu started. She took the thermometer and placed it under Kanata's arm pit. While waiting for the temperature, she dabbed Kanata's face gently with the face towel she soaked earlier.

"His temperature is really high. What do I do? I don't know where it hurts."

'_I know I told Wannya I got it covered but… it feels different this time. I suppose I'm not used to see Kanata like this. He has always taken care of all the three of us.'_ Miyu shook her head to get her thoughts right. _'It's my turn this time. I'll do everything to have you all better by the morning'_

--+

Kanata opened his eyes. He rubbed them and sat up and found himself in familiar grounds but seemingly different.

'_Where am I? Is this..?'_

"Yes it's a dream." He heard someone say behind him.

He turned to face the character speaking behind him. His eyes widened.

"Mom?"

"It's funny that you still remember this day."

Kanata looked at her with questioning eyes.

"On this same day when you were a year old, it rained too even though it was sunny in the morning. It was the first time you got sick too."

Her hair flew with the wind. She smelled like cherry blossoms.

"Your father and I were so worried. We kept you vigil and you held my hand tightly all night and in the morning you were better." She smiled sweetly.

"I'm glad even though I'm no longer with you someone could take care of you." She continued.

She touched his face, her fingers cold. "I'll be taking this with me."

Kanata felt the heat from his face leave him and he slept deeply. Dreamless but comforting.

--+

Kanata opened his eyes as he heard the chirping of the birds, seeking shelter from the rain.

"A dream?"

He looked beside him and found Miyu sleeping. He blushed when he found his hand holding hers.

'_What happened?'_

He stood up and felt a little wobbly but all better.

He looked at Miyu, remembering his dream.

"Daa!"

"Ruu?" he hushed him to avoid Miyu from waking up and ushered him outside his room.

"Were you worried? I'm doing so much better now." Kanata said as he took the baby in his arms.

"Kanata! I'm so glad you're better! I was worried so! I didn't know what I could do." Wannya said tears in his eyes.

Pepo hopped on Kanata's head.

"I'm sorry to everyone but I'm doing fine now." Kanata said as he walked through the hall to the kitchen.

"I'm starving though." He smiled.

"I'm on it! By the way, you'll have a day's rest. School's been cancelled because of the rain." Wannya said as a matter-of-factly.

"That'll be good. It's not just me who needs rest."

Miyu stumbled into the kitchen sleepily and was energized upon seeing Kanata eat his breakfast.

"Kanata!" Miyu said loudly, Kanata was taken aback.

"How are you doing?" Miyu ran toward him, asking worriedly.

He knocked on her forehead.

Miyu looked confused.

"I told you I'll be fine in the morning."

Miyu smiled, glad to hear what he said. She sighed relieved.

"What?" Kanata asked.

"It's good you're better. It's difficult when I feel like I'm responsible for everything. I don't know how long I could stand it."

Kanata broke out in laughter.

Miyu laughed along.

Ruu watched them happily shrieking "Mama! Papa!" then flew to Miyu.

"Oh they really look like a family now." Wannya said in tears as he cooked eggs breakfast.

--+

It was a bright Saturday. Miyu started dusting the temple ornaments while singing a song when Kanata entered, a pail in hand.

Miyu looked at him dumbfounded. "I thought this was my payment for the algebra homework."

"Just be glad I'm helping out." Kanata said as he started cleaning the hall as well.

"What a way to say thank you." Miyu muttered under her breath.

" If this is for taking care of you when you were sick…" Miyu paused, blushing.

Kanata blushed.

"Let's call it quits." Miyu said.

"So there." She stuck her tongue out.

Ruu flew into the hall, joining with the merry cleaning.

"It looks like a good day for the park, Ruu. Would you like to go?" Kanata said as he glanced at Miyu before looking up at the sky.

"The park. That's a great idea." Miyu smiled.

--+

Wannya's diary:

Miyu and Kanata fight all of the time even about the shallowest of things. They are both responsible for me and Master Ruu but they also make sure they are responsible for each other. It makes me wonder though if they quarrel so much because they care about each other so much as well.

--+

Next Episode: Miyu and Kanata Dreams

See you soon!


End file.
